ONESHOT BOYXBOY FAIL SMUT
by Sadiescooby11
Summary: Before you ask Or this question comes up Jex and Jax are my Hetalia OC's so I thought I'd put it in Hetalia Ya know? and THIS IS A FAILLLLLLLL First Try But I guess that's to be expected of.


Jex was thrown into the bed his hoodie half unzipped and his brothers long gone on their way to their room. Jax leaned down biting Jex's neck being sure to leave love bites for all to see later. The black-haired twin pulled off his younger counterpart drinking in the lust filled eyes and tousled white hair that almost made him look like an angel. The elder twin haven't noticed that the 'angel' had moved his hand downwards towards his jeans zipper and pulled it down and grabbing his now hard bulge and rubbing the shaft through his black boxers, gaining a soft moan from him. Jex's hoodie and shirt were now gone and a few bite marks covered Jex's once flawless skin.

Jax had lost his own shirt plus his pants by now. They both also were growing bored from the foreplay. Jex quickly pushed his brother down onto the bed pulling down his boxers and giving his brothers cock a quick look over, he gave an experimatal lick on the end of his brothers shaft earning a low growl. Jax had, had enough of his brothers teasing and grabbed his hair pulling him closer so he could give him a proper blowjob. Jex moved his tongue over the large vein on the underside of his brothers cock, before moving one of his hands to Jax's face making sure his brother knew what to do he pulled back from his brother and shoved three fingers into his mouth and went back to licking his brothers ever hard cock.

Jex had never been this demanding before, maybe he had let his brother spend too much time with Japan and Hungry, but that was besides the point at the moment because Jax was growing closer to his climax as Jex licked the tip once again, making Jax give a small moan. Jax never said how much it turned him on to see his brother giving orders and dominating over himself, he'd always knew his brother knew that considering they can never keep anything from one another. Jax felt the tightening of his lower abdomen right before he came into his brothers warm, wet mouth. He almost felt embarrassed that he'd cum before his brother, most of his friends thought he topped Jex but they never knew how his brother got when it was just the two of them. He became a dominant beast willing to do anything to get his brother to submit.

Jex slowly pulled off swallowing Jax's white liquid, licking some of it off from his chin as some dripped down, doing this while looking directly into Jax's eyes making sure he was watching. The white-haired twin finally pulled his fingers out from his brothers mouth and moved that same hand lower and lower until it reached its target point. It felt weird as the first finger slipped in and moved around bringing life back to his cock at the thought of what was soon to come. Jex slipped another finger in and brought himself down for a kiss, not a harsh, sloppy kiss, but a loving kiss as he slid another finger in earning a slight discomfort for the black-haired twin.

After the white haired twin moved the fingers around streching his brother for what was to come. Jax let out a slight moan as Jex passed over the bundle of nerves that sent out a fire inside of Jax as Jex smirked and rubbed over it a few times coaxing his brothers dick back to life. Jax knew he'd come if this went on for any longer, and Jex seemed to notice how close the elder of the two was and removed his fingers licking them before lining himself up and slowly moving in watching his brothers face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

When Jex was fully sheathed inside he gave an experimental roll of his hips earning a lustful hiss from the now panting black-haired male. Jex leaned over making sure his chest and has brothers met before pulling out and thrusting back in earning a pleasured moan from his counterpart. He picked up pace and soon hit that 'one spot' again inside of Jax making him give out the loudest moan yet and an embarrassed blush to spread across his face as he was panting like a dog in heat. Jex just went harder and faster against that spot making sure to hit it every time.

Jax cock felt it needed some attention and Jex noticed this giving Jax a lusting smile and grabbed it moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Jax knew he was close once again as the heat came back to his lower area making him moan and almost beg for Jex to go faster but seeing the twin above him sweating and also panting by this time red eyes glazed with full blown lust. Just from the sight Jax seemed to cum within his brothers hand. Jex after a few more deep thrusts came deep within his counterpart. Pulling out he fell next to his brother still trying to catch his breath as the other was. Soon they shared a simple loving kiss before curling up within one anothers arms and falling into a deep sleep. That was until morning when another 'game' was to be played.


End file.
